blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Izanagi Agency
The Izanagi Agency is a World Superpower active during the time of Reality 0 and Genesis Destruction. It is exclusive to the ''EvoBlaze'' (Series), and was the brainchild of the Novus Orbis Sequentia leaders and the Mage's Guild (EvoBlaze) Ten Saints. It is run by both the Imperator, and the Primus Primicerius (Prime Director). By the end of the War, the Izanagi Agency has collapsed. Information Originally, the Agency was purposed for the protection of all mankind and the end of natural tragedies and calamity that could destroy their world. Its leader is known by very few, and simply called the Primus Primicerius (Prime Director) but they apparently lost something precious during the Age of Destruction and wished to banish the feelings of ever feeling the ideas of loss or anguish again at the hands of powers outside of their control. They worked alongside the Imperator, although did not always see eye to eye. However, by combining their strength they would become the strongest individuals the world had ever witnessed and their Agency guided the world toward a "Golden Age". The Agency also funded the SSP technologies who were in charge of making the system’s “core” to help make a world of Eternity with a system akin to the Takamagahara. In theory, their system was supposedly going to operate on the individual possibilities and futures of souls, along with emotions and thoughts and weeding out those that would lead to disasters. History Pre Embryo Sequence When Nightmare appeared, Seithr Demons resurfaced and followed Nightmare but also brought about the threat of the Seithr Corrosion once again. After the Clans were crippled by an event known as the Sin of Blood, the Imperator was unable to counter the Seithr Corrosion, and their numbers were thinning by the day. Eventually, it became too much to handle, and some of the families went to meet the Saints who introduced them to the one they called the Primicerius. After several confidential agreements, the Primicerius and Imperator both founded the Izanagi Agency and the NOS and worked together toward the world they desired most for mankind. While the technologies the Agency enjoys is mostly provided by the Magic Guild and outside Sectors, it was shared with the NOS to allow them to access the new ideas like Ars Evolutis and the Seithr barriers which kept Ishana as one of the safest places despite the Corrosive Seithr. Their partnership marked the beginnings for them to go toward a world of peace as the three forces of Magic, Science, and Spirit pooled their strength to bring the world into a new era. However it wasn't any secret this relationship was a bit strained, as they had many disagreements about how to attain the "World of Eternity". The Magic Guild's desire for the Boundary's power and incorporation of those powers bothered the Imperator and some of the Clans while sparking intrigue in some of the other leaders for the ideas of a bold and ambitious innovation. Regardless, the Agency quickly became one of the most powerful and feared unions the world witnessed, which naturally sparked conflict against them. Having the Society of Blue Order allowed them to counter most of these threats, including individuals who were misusing the public power distribution system of Drive Programs and the devices that allowed them to use Seithr and Magic. The Izanagi Agency was not without its controversies, however, due to the Agency being run by two very different minds, many didn't agree with their research, deeming some of it sinful and a crime against mankind. The Imperator's Clans as a majority don't agree with some of their methods. These controversies may have eventually led to its collapse during the Third War of Ars Magus. Embryo Sequence TBA Members Aside their members who receive orders, the leaders are not publically known. They are revealed throughout Reality 0. Supreme Leaders *Imperator *Primus Primicerius Secondary Command Aside the two supreme leaders of the Agency, there are trusted individuals on both sides of power. They are often entrusted with confidential information and operation details, most know the leaders personally or were hand chosen. *Saint *Duodecim *Saint *Duodecim *Saint *Duodecim *Saint *Duodecim Individuals under their authority *Azouri (Alpha -No.4-) - Subordinate of the Primus Primicerius *Ceronaga - Associated with, is subordinate to neither. *Reaper - Associated with, is subordinate to neither. Previously Affiliated *Laura Tenayami - Left her position and also the Saints, to work solely with the Mage's Guild (EvoBlaze). Trivia Navigation Category:Groups/Organizations Category:Reality 0 Category:Genesis Destruction